In the Beginning
by True Love Is
Summary: Kensi/Deeks. A look back on how their whole "thing" got started. Second chapter is now available! Enjoy!
1. Smitten

**A/N: I only write for enjoyment. Hopefully both mine _and_ yours! References to S01E19 "Hand to Hand". I do not own anything or anyone affiliated with NCIS: Los Angeles.**

**Here goes! **

* * *

When Kensi thinks back, it is not hard to remember how this all started. She remembers the day and the case with perfect clarity. When she walked into that gym, she was looking for a suspect. She was looking for a murderer but what she found was him.

She was a striking woman and she knew that she could draw just about any guy's attention. Why else would they have sent her instead of Sam or Callen? As an agent, she has often had to use her good looks and feminine wiles to help solve a case. And this one was no different. At least that is what she thought. But from the moment that she walked into the room filled with a bunch of macho men, one thing was clear. Every guy in the room was looking at her like she was a t-bone steak and they were a hungry pack of wolves. Every guy but one. There was definitely something different about him. He watched her through cautious ocean blue eyes. Those same eyes that Sam and Callen would tease her about later. When the trainer introduced her to a few of the men, she knew that no one suspected her real reason for being there. But she also knew that he wasn't buying her story either. He was very guarded and stand offish. Being an agent, she knew that she should really consider him a suspect but more than anything she wanted to figure out who this guy was. She told the team it was for the case but she knew better. She could not explain it but this guy did things to her heart that she could not control. She knew it was wrong but it was the truth.

This became even more clear when he showed up at the house while Callen and her were searching it. His presence should have put her on high alert but instead it intrigued her. What were the odds that she would see this random stranger twice in one day? Okay, so maybe the odds were a bit higher since he very well could be a suspect, but still. She came up with the story about having e-mailed pictures of a sensitive nature to the victim partly just to see how he would react. And when she moved in close to sell the story, she could feel her pulse quicken ever so slightly. She often wonders what was wrong with her in that moment. When she should have felt fear and uncertainty, all she felt was curiosity. Why was this guy so calm? Why was he so different from all the guys she had met before? She chided herself for having these feelings toward a potential suspect. And that was just it, her heart was telling her that this man was not a murderer. She usually had pretty good instincts. But he was hiding something, that much she knew. And she would love to find out what.

She still remembers him fighting Sam for a shot to become a member of the "Blood & Gut Warriors". And when she saw him approach Sam in the parking lot after he lost, she noted his appearance. He was easily the best dressed guy at the gym. He just looked so out-of-place. She had to admit that he looked good but not like he belonged there.

When Hetty introduce him to the team as LAPD Detective Marty Deeks, it all just came together. Finally, everything seemed to make perfect sense. And as they wrapped up the case, with Deeks help, Kensi tried to act completely unaffected by him. And it might have worked, too. If they had just finished that one case and gone their separate ways, she could have tried to erase him from her memory. Things could have gone back to how they always were. Hetty had other plans though. Kensi remembers those words that changed her life forever.

"Kensi, I have asked Detective Deeks to join our team as a liaison officer. Effective immediately he will be your new partner," Hetty had said with a knowing grin.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! I thought about doing one from Deeks POV. Somehow when I write one's POV the others' automatically pops into my head almost like a reply. But I was afraid it might be too much. ****I would love to hear what you think, so please review. **Thank you for both reading and reviewing. (This is my second fanfiction. If you have not already, please read my first titled "Feelings".)  



	2. Who are you?

**A/N: References to 1x19 "Hand to Hand" and 3x22 "Neighborhood Watch". I hope that you like it. I found it a bit harder to write how Deeks felt since in the first episode his character is a bit different than in the rest of the episodes. Please let me know if you like it or if I need to make corrections. I do not own anything or anyone affiliated with NCIS: Los Angeles.**

**Here is chapter two...  
**

* * *

He didn't lie when Brett Turner had asked him when he knew she was the one. He was glad that he didn't have to answer that question, much to Kensi's disappointment. The fact was that he could not pinpoint the moment when he knew that she was the one. It had happened before he could even realize it. He still smiled when he thought about how they had gotten to this point in their partnership.

How could any red-blooded male not notice a beautiful woman like that entering the room? But Deeks was good at being an undercover detective and with that came the ability to hide his reactions. He watched her as she walked in trying to look as though she was just there on a whim. He had his eye on her for more than her looks. The moment that she said Daniel Zuna's name, he was ready for action. Her timing was impeccable. Here is this girlfriend that he is certain did not learn of Zuna's death from the police since they would have informed him before such a call was placed. When Janklow called the group over to introduce them to her, he took the chance to question her a bit. She was quick with the answers, he would give her that much. Plus, she had a confidence that showed in her enchanting eyes. He could tell she was not intimidated by him. That fact alone had intrigued him. And when she gave Mangold her number, he could have sworn she glanced at him with a smirk. Of course now he knows why. While he found her behavior quite odd, he could not risk his cover just to feed his own curiosity. He decided that he would let it go. He would have more time to investigate later.  
When he found this same exotic woman in the house of the victim, he had felt his heart sink. The unease he felt was due to the fact that he had allowed this stranger to affected his otherwise infallible judgement. When she told him about her pictures, he had actually teased her, flirted with her. But he quickly took control when he told her that the victim's girlfriend was named Kate not Tracy. She had been caught. She quickly told him about the drugs and for the second time in just minutes, he felt the uncharacteristic pang in his heart. This phenomenal women was a druggie? He quickly recovered from his wandering thoughts. This new information could mean that she was a suspect. She tried to knock him off guard by flirting with him but he was not having it. He began to question her but then the cab showed up and she was gone again. He tried to keep his mind on the job at hand, but she filled he thoughts for reasons he could not understand.

The next time that he saw her was at the fight and he was a little preoccupied. After that, he saw her again when he was sitting across the table from her and the other NCIS agents. He was a bit agitated that they had horned in on his case. But he was relieved that Tracy, or should he say Kensi, had turned out to be nothing like her cover. He was not sure why he cared. It was not like he was into her. He preferred them blond and super flirty. He liked it when they needed him. Kensi was nothing like that. She could hold her own and he could tell that she considered helplessness a weakness. But maybe he actually liked that. Maybe a woman who could just want him and not need him would be nice. And with her tan skin and dark brown hair, he could not even remember why he liked blondes in the first place. His mind had started spinning.

At the crime scene he played it completely professional, at first. But he could not help the little quips that he exchanged with Kensi. Especially when she gave him that smile. So when Hetty walked into the bar and offered him the liaison position, the first thing he could think of was Kensi. She had gotten to him. And now he had a chance to see where that might lead.

He might not be able to recall the precise moment that he fell for her but even after all this time he knew that his life had been changed by that case.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I would love for you to review. Also, if you haven't already, please read my first fanfiction _Feelings. _Thanks again!**


End file.
